Devil Dance
by Jogag Busang
Summary: "Tahukah kau, Riv? Ketika seorang perempuan sedang menari, ada iblis yang turut menari di pantatnya." [Erwin/Levi AU]


_Shingeki no Kyojin © Hajime Isayama. Penulis tidak mengambil keuntungan material dari karya transformatif ini. Erwin/Levi AU._

_._

"Lihatlah itu."

Telunjuk Erwin terangkat. Levi mengikuti alur tangannya yang menunjuk panggung besar di atas sana dengan tatapan malas. Baginya, pemandangan tersebut sungguh biasa saja.

"Aku tidak melihat apapun yang menarik."

Erwin berdecak, gemas melihat Levi yang hanya acuh.

"Lihat lebih jelas lagi."

"Yang mana? Ada banyak perempuan yang menari di sana."

Sesungguhnya Levi sedang muak berada di tempat ramai semacam ini, tapi demi Erwin yang gemar memaksa dan sudah menyiapkan tiket pula, dengan berat hati Levi menemaninya malam ini.

"Lihat perempuan berambut hitam itu."

Levi menatap Erwin yang kini menyipitkan mata—sedikit mengabaikan hentakan musik yang bertalu-talu, serasa membuat pecah gendang telinga—lalu Levi mencoba memokuskan diri mencari sosok perempuan yang ia maksud.

"Itu?"

Levi ganti menunjuk seorang perempuan yang sedang menari dengan bertelanjang bulat. Bagian dadanya bergerak bebas seirama dengan musik dan koreografi tarian. Hanya bagian bawahlah yang tertutup celana super pendek. Bagian atasnya bergelanyut mengikuti setiap gerakan. Levi hanya bisa menahan napas setiap kali melihat paha si perempuan terpapar mulus dengan begitu nyata, membuat setiap lelaki ingin menyentuhnya dan lekas diraba.

Erwin mengangguk mantap sambil tersenyum. "Namanya Mikasa. Sepertinya dia cocok untukmu, Riv."

Levi mengerang, teramat benci sekaligus terganggu dengan cara Erwin memanggil. Levi tahu jika Erwin sedang menggodanya, atau ia bermaksud mengerjai, tapi tetap saja, Levi tidak bisa tenang. "Hentikan panggilan menjijikkan itu, Beruang Bangsat!"

Tangan Levi meremas gelas, nyaris melumatnya, ia memang hendak melakukannya—jika saja Erwin tidak segera mendekati wajahnya, membuat pipinya dijalari rasa gelitik yang hangat, mendekati telinganya sebenarnya, dan berbisik, "Tahukah kau, Riv, ketika seorang perempuan sedang menari, ada iblis yang turut menari di pantatnya."

Erwin kemudian terkekeh. Bagi Levi, ia memang lelaki sinting.

"Apa maksudmu, Erwin?"

"Coba kau perhatikan baik-baik bagaimana dia menari. Perhatikan benar-benar daerah di sekitar pantatnya. Kalau matamu awas, Riv, kau akan melihat iblis terkutuk yang menirukan tariannya itu di sana."

"Dasar mesum."

Levi meraih gelas di meja dengan tangan bergetar. Erwin benar-benar menggila.

"Bukankah kau yang sering berkata lebih mesum daripadaku? Aku sedang menirukanmu, Rivaille."

Levi merasa dadanya berdesir. Jantung berdetak cepat. Erwin selalu sukses membuatnya hampir kehabisan napas kalau memanggilnya dengan nama itu.

Levi mematung, tapi ia merasa hal aneh yang mendadak menyusup dalam batinnya.

"Kau masih tidak paham juga? Aku berencana menjodohkanmu, Riv."

Gejolak yang tadi mengalun kini memudar. Tangan Levi terkepal, sangat ingin memukul sesuatu. "Kaupikir aku bisa kaubodohi dua kali, heh?"

"Tenang, tenang," Erwin menyahut kalem. Tangannya mengambil satu batang rokok. "Petra Rall kuakui adalah sebuah kegagalanku."

Perempuan itu.

Levi mendesah tak nyaman. "Dia memang bukan tipeku. Kau selalu memaksaku, Erwin. Aku sangat tidak suka."

"Jangan menolak, Riv. Aku ini sedang mencarikanmu jodoh, tahu?" Erwin menyalakan pemantik dapa ujung rokoknya. "Mau?"

Levi membuang muka. "Terserahmulah, Bangsat. Kau tahu sendiri kan, aku tidak berminat mengurusi perempuan. Mereka hanya pembawa masalah. Aku lebih suka hidup sendiri."

"Tariklah kata-katamu, Riv." Erwin menyesap rokoknya. "Kau tidak akan pernah tahu seberapa menariknya perempuan yang satu ini."

"Cih."

Percakapan yang seperti inilah yang membuat Levi muak. Ia memalingkan wajah dari panggung menuju gelas kaca yang Erwin pegang. Selama sesaat, Levi berpikir untuk merebut gelas itu dan melemparkannya ke dinding, tapi ia sadar bahwa tindakan itu terlampau bodoh apabila ia lakukan.

"Aku hanya ingin membantumu menjadi lelaki normal, Levi."

Levi terdiam. Tangannya yang sempat terkepal kini melemas. Jika Erwin sudah memanggil dengan namanya langsung, itu artinya ia benar-benar serius.

"Tapi aku merasa normal, Erwin. Aku bukan lelaki bermasalah. Aku tidak memiliki masalah dalam diriku dan aku juga tidak sedang memiliki masalah dengan orang lain."

"Tanyakan itu kepada Sasha, kenapa kau gagal menidurinya bulan lalu."

Levi menggigir tepian bibir. Firasatnya mengatakan bahwa Erwin sepertinya sudah tahu tentang semuanya—terutama kejadian yang menyangkut tentang Petra. Petra pasti sudah bertemu dan berbicara dengan Erwin.

Pandangan Levi meletih, enggan lagi berapi-api. "Aku baru tahu, ternyata kau selama ini sebegitu mengekangku."

"Ini yang terbaik yang bisa kulakukan untukmu, Levi."

"Apakah kita tidak bisa begini saja?" Entah mengapa suara Levi terdengar sedih. "Kita kembali seperti semula. Kita berteman dan hidup seperti saat kita pertama kali bertemu."

"Kau tahu, kita sudah tidak bisa menjalani hubungan semacam itu. Aku hanya ingin membuatmu aman."

"Tapi kau sepertinya tidak memikirkan bagaimana kacaunya perasaanku yang sebenarnya. Kau egois, Bangsat."

"Jangan menolak. Aku ingin menjadikanmu lelaki sejati, Riv."

Kembali kepada panggilan lembut itu, yang membuat darah Levi mendidih dan rindu pada saat yang bersamaan.

Erwin meletakkan rokoknya yang tersisa separuh di asbak, meneguk cecair di gelasnya, kemudian menoleh kepada Levi. "Aku akan berkemas besok dan mencari tempat tinggal baru. Bukankah lebih cepat lebih baik, Lev?"

Mata Levi membulat. Tenggorokan resmi tercekat, seperti dicegat pecahan beling. Terlalu terkejut sebenarnya. Ucapan Erwin yang satu ini berhasil menusuk pertahanan yang dari tadi susah payah Levi bangun. Kalau saja perasaannya tidak sekacau ini, ia pasti akan menyerang balik.

Levi menggigit bibir lagi. Matanya mengamati Erwin. Setiap jengkal tubuhnya. Demi apa, mereka sudah menyewa kos-kosan itu selama setahun lebih dan hidup bersama dengan damai, dan sekarang semuanya harus berakhir. Masalahnya, Erwin sudah sering membantunya dan Levi tidak ingin merepotkannya lagi. Mungkin, inilah kali terakhir ia akan berbincang dengannya.

"Ucapanmu memang benar, Erwin." Levi tidak bisa tidak merasa sesak. Ia menolak beradu pandang. Sebagai ganti, punggungnyalah yang ia hadapkan. Baginya, Erwin memang sudah sejak dulu ingin meminta berpisah saat ia tahu bagaimana perasaan Levi yang sesungguhnya kepadanya. Levi sempat berharap bahwa Erwin hanyalah lelaki egois yang ingin menyakiti hatinya, tapi sungguh, Erwin memang lelaki baik dan jujur. Erwin hanya tidak ingin Levi mengalami nasib yang sama dengannya.

Levi mengusap pipinya dengan punggung tangan. Suara yang keluar selanjutnya terdengar serak dan berat. Mungkin akibat dari banyak menghirup asap dari rokok Erwin. Mungkin juga karena terlalu lelah berbohong. Banyak sebab. "Lelaki dengan lelaki memang tidak seharusnya tidur seranjang."

Mereka berdua kemudian berkubang dalam keheningan semu; tanpa kata yang terucap lagi, tapi masihlah ada sesuara keramaian di belakang.

Levi sudah tidak tahan. Ia memilih bangkit dan keluar dari dalam bar.

"Kau mau ke mana, Levi?"

"Pulang."

Levi sendiri tidak mengerti; apakah pulang yang ia maksud adalah pulang menuju kos-kosan, ataukah pulang menuju jurang kesendirian. Entah apakah mereka memang benar-benar berpisah untuk selamanya, ataukah dapat kembali bersama.

Akan tetapi, satu hal yang telah pasti; hubungannya dengan Erwin tidak akan pernah sama lagi.

[fin]

Wednesday—May, 15th 2019


End file.
